Dreamscape Sleep Enhancer
The Device The Dreamscape Sleep Enhancer is commonly referred to as a DSE or simply the Dreamer. Dreamscape is the name of the Corporation that created the device, and has created many other types of sleep aides before this one. The DSE is a fitted device, so one must go to the Dreamscape Building, which is a huge Skyscraper in the northern portion of the Corporate Sector of Athens, and sit down with a specialist to have a DSE specially designed per one’s sleeping habits. The buyer must stay one night at the Dreamscape facility to ensure that the device works appropriately. In appearance, the DSE is a headband that should be fit snugly around the head. The headband must be worn perfectly centered, because the front attached to the forehead is the “business-end” of the device. Dreamscape Corporation has not released any medical testing info or design information on the device, so no one is sure how exactly the headband works, however it is believed that the dreams are input to the frontal lobe via super-psionic waves. Accompanying the headband is a black box that should be no further than five paces from the Subject. The Box is the programmer, with which you choose the type of dream, and the specific frequency to use. The Use The Dreamer was designed to create scenarios for the mind to act out in place of those actually chosen by the mind. With the Dreamer, one can choose the Setting, the theme, the mood, and the plot of a dream. Designed to pick up brain waves, the DSE is also designed to patrol the dream, in case your mind tries to set the scenario into an unpleasant direction, the DSE can quickly make adjustments. Anything from a Paradise vacation on a deserted island to a ski trip in the mountains, the DSE offers over 10,000 different settings, and a total of 50 million overall variations. An interesting note, one black box is capable of projecting a single scenario into a total of four bands, allowing couples or families to experience dreams together. Also, while in the regular setting your mind is given free reign, and like any dream you only have a very basic control, even if you do figure out it is a dream, the DSE can be set to work on conscious individuals and groups so that they can act out scenarios in full control. Xenon Industries actually stole the designs and released a virtual reality gaming device called the "Gamer" which came out nearly two years before the DSE was perfected. The final note that you need to know is that the DSE box has a Wake-Up setting to serve as an alarm clock, in which it slowly wakes you up at the specified time that you choose. You can wake-up on your own naturally, but with the device on, very few alarm clocks could actually rip you from a dream before your body is ready. So, using the inset “alarm” is recommended. © Dream Quest / Ian Jones 2006-2014